


NICO

by fan_domain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_domain/pseuds/fan_domain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few more bolts to twist, a few more joints to check, then he’ll be done. Then he’ll be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NICO

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story started with an argument, a typo, and a brilliant friend of mine. I really hope you guys like it, tell me what you think c:

Just a few more bolts to twist, a few more joints to check, then he’ll be done. Then he’ll be alive.

I check over his body one more time, he has to be perfect. I know it will work this time, I don’t have room for another broken robot. I glance over at her. I’m sorry. I stand back and place my gloved hand on the small electric switch. 

“Here we go,” I whisper, and flip the switch. There is a buzzing sound, and a few pops as the electrical current runs through the wires and into the body in front of me. Metal eyelids lift and a soft green glow begins to shine behind the filmy glass eyes. There are a few creaks and groans, and then the green light fades out and I sigh.

“So close… I was so close,” I mumble. Tears prickle in my eyes. The metal eyelids snap shut, making me jump. Cautiously, I lean over the metal body. “Buddy…? Are you awake?” No reply.

I know I should just walk away, maybe sit him in the corner with Hazel, to be a piece of pathetic memorabilia to remind me of my failure. I know I should walk away and give up on creating robotic life, robotic companions, and just stick to fixing stupid things like cars and trains and the occasional toaster problem, but I couldn't help trying one more time.

I poke him. 

In a rush of movement his eyelids fly open and the green glow sparks to life, his right arm flies up and grabs my wrist, his grip steely (quite literally) and hard. I scream.

I can hear the buzzing of the vocal box as he figures himself out. There is a crack and he speaks.

“St-stop.”

My eyes widen and I take a deep breath, my heart still pounding from his attack. “You work!” I exclaim. “You actually work! And you can talk and move, oh my god this is-”

“Stop!” he says again, more forcefully. 

“Stop? Stop what?” I ask, confused. I try to pull my arm away, but he tightens his grip and pulls me towards him. “Um… could you let go? I’m your creator, so you do what I say, right? Wow, I’ve never actually had one work before… do you want some water or something? No, not water, oil? Do you want some oil? Yeah?”

“St-stop talking,” he says, monotonously

“Wait wha-” I manage to get out before I’m thrown across the table he lays on and towards the opposite wall. There’s a clicking sound and suddenly I’m jerked back by my arm as his arm locks in place. 

“Oh, that’s not good,” I mumble. “Ya know, if you’d let me go I could fix it for you. Also you’re kind of breaking my wrist.” He blinks. Slowly, he releases my wrist, and I can feel the blood flowing back to it. Just as slowly, I pull away and walk around his head to his shoulder. 

“Oh… the gear was too big. Sorry. I’ll fix that,” I mumble, biting my tongue. His voice box hums. I take it as a yes. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long. Then you’ll be up and running.”

••••

After taking the right arm off and grabbing a few gears from Hazel (I teared up a bit, I admit. She was a beautiful piece of machinery.), he was working properly again.  
“While I have your arm off, let’s give you a name,” I suggest. He cocks his head.

“Give me my arm.”

“Wow, good job on that sentence. And I will, but first… Nico. How’s it sound? I like it,” I grin.

“N-Nico… Nico.”

I beam and pick the arm up off the table. “I’ll be right back, Nico.”

A few minutes later and NICO is carved into part of the metal of his arm. 

“Alright, done. This is great, you actually work. Isn’t it brilliant? I’ll show you around and we’ll work on talking and motion. Gotta make sure all your joints work and all. How exciting is this? I promise not to poke you anymore either. Now, let’s reattach this arm.”


End file.
